SPECIAL NOTEBOOK
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: SUMMARY: Inui have a special notebook for special person. And what happen after that special person read the notebook. -inukai-


**SPECIAL NOTEBOOK**

SUMMARY: Inui have a special notebook for special person. And what happen after that special person read the notebook.

A/N: I'm really sorry if the plot's too fast. Well what can I say, that's me!

That afternoon was no different from any other afternoon they spent together. Tried to push aside the fact they might not see each other anymore after the next day. Yet the older one realized his kohai being even more silent than usual. Not that he usually a talkative boy, but he was just he wanted to hear his voice.

"Maa tomorrow is my graduation," the older said as they rest under a big familiar tree. The younger just nodded, facing somewhere else. "There's 56 probability that it might be the last time I can give you some tips or… you know that kind of stuff. Or .. just anything."

Once again the younger nodded. " Fshuu… well actually my only problem lately is just that baka Momoshiro. He'd beat me three times in a row," he said after a pause.

"It was just practice matches," said Inui tried to calming his junior.

"I know. But he looks like getting better and better every time I face him. His technique's almost flawless. His Dunk Smash is perfect. His stamina is strengthening. And his…"

"Kaido,"

"…posture is better than….". Kaido stopped his words midway since his senpai lifted his chin and looked straight to his green eyes.

"Stop it," his senior said those words slowly as if to make each word absorbed perfectly in his mind. Through his glasses he stared at those eyes he'd been loved to see these past two years. Cherished the moment. But after making sure his word caught perfectly by Kaido, he just turned around and laid his back on the ground.

"Sorry, senpai," said the younger silently. Came the awkward silent.

"Half of it was my mistake, actually. I told you to say something but when you tell me I don't want to hear that," he paused, "Sorry, Kaido,"

Then for the next few minutes once again silent was the only voice they could hear. Both of the regulars just enjoying each other company for, maybe, the last time they had together.

"I just don't like when you talk about other people emotionally. It's as if you really gave all your attention only to that person," said the older without facing his kohai.

"Sorry," he hissed, "But Momo'd been my rival since we join the club,"

"Yes, I know," he said, adjusting his glasses. "Your rival. The one you think of the most," he add silently. A bitter smile formed on his lips.

"Nee.. Kaido, what about dinner at my place?" he asked after he back to his normal state.

"But senpai…"

"I thought you like my cook,". Well besides his poisonous infamous Inui Juice he was actually a good cook. "Besides, I have something to give to you. A farewell present,"

Kaido couldn't refuse it. He knew it might the last time he could go to his senpai home and tastes his cook. And the farewell present, if he refused to come it was as if he refuse the present too.

"Just go to the kitchen first, I have to get your present in my room," Inui said as he rushing to his room.

Being all familiar with the house, Kaido went to the kitchen as his senpai told him to. The house always empty. Inui's parents always in the middle of a business trip or an important meeting that Inui had to take care of himself most of the time. Another reason why Kaido couldn't refuse Inu's invitation to come to his house most of the time.

The younger boy was just sitting himself on one the chair in the kitchen counter when his senpai arrived with the present.

"Here, for you," Inui handed the present to Kaido and shocked the junior into an almost near dead experience.

"It's your notebook?"

"Not just my notebook. It's my special notebook,"

"How can I possibly receive it?"

"I give it to you, so just take it okay," then he just put it on the kitchen counter before buried his own face into the fridge. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything, senpai" the answer came in a whisper since he gave all his concentration to his present. The kohai still couldn't leave his gaze from the green notebook before him. It's Inui-senpai notebook! The one he treasure the most. It wasn't even in a million years he let anyone see what inside of it and now he just gave it to him? Is it about the end of the world or something? "May I ask why you give it to me?" he finally asked.

_Because I want you to know that I have a /special/ book_, Inui said it mentally, _and wonder how you would react to it_. But instead, he just shrugged.

"Ano Inui-senpai, can I see the notebook?" asked Kaido cautiously, still afraid that it was all just his stupid silly dream that Inui actually gave him /_his special notebook/_.

"Of course. It's yours," said Inui while chopping some vegetables.

_55 possibility he's too naïve to understand what does it state. And the other possibility is…. Agh either way he won't get my point. Why on earth do I give it to him on the first place!_ But he just kept chopping the vegetables like nothing was wrong. Maybe this was the reason why everyone thought that Inui was such a calm cold-headed guy.

Including his younger teammate who starting to flip the cover of the notebook.

Kaido Kaoru's Data.

The words written on the first page of the notebook, means the notebook was just about Kaido. A notebook dedicated to Kaido Kaoru only, and no one else.

He opened another page and some other pages about his statistics and everything related to tennis. Another few pages about his likes and dislikes. He found the word 'kittens' after 'bandanas' and a special note after it, written in an almost unreadable small letter said though I prefer him without any bandana'.

Instinctively Kaido slid his bandana off of his head.

The next page was about his family. And the last page was telling about his relationship with people. There was Momo's name after the word rival. And a blank after the word lover. He also found a list of 'the most think of persons'. Momoshiro was listed the first and bucho was the second. Kaido frowned.

"Inui-senpai, you make a mistake here," said Kaido while making his way to stand next to Inui.

"Really?" asked Inui, still fixing his attention to the vegetables he was chopping. "What is that?"

"Here, you make a list of persons that I think of most. Why do you put Momoshiro on top on buchou on the second?" asked Kaido while showing the list to Inui.

The bespectacled man finally turned to Kaido. "Did I put it orderly wrong?" he asked. "I thought it was just logical to put Momo on the first rank since he's your rival and you seem to always talk about him,". When he said that, there was an obvious bitter desperateness in his voice that caught Kaido's attention. But he didn't ask. "And buchou… despite his strict manner doesn't everyone just like buchou," explained Inui. "So where did I make a mistake?". Kaido look intently at the list.

"But you're the one who closest to me," said Kaido innocently. "So how could I think about someone else more than I think about you," he added, shockingly. Inui stared at his kohai in a complete disbelieve.

The next second, Kaido already felt warm lips crushing against his. Inui's arm was circled around the younger one's waist and pulled him closer while the other free hand caressing his cheek. The kiss was awkward but pure. Kaido didn't return it though. Either too shock or he simply didn't know what to do.

Being the one who started it, Inui was also the one who broke it. He untangled himself from the Kaido and took a step back from the younger boy. Inui looked deeply to the pair of beautiful green eyes before him.

"I believe I there's 67 possibility you're going to knock me off, 31 chance you're going to be really mad but just leave, a small 2 you're going to be ok with it and stay," said Inui, being all calculated as always. He sounded like he had nothing to lose. It was as if these whole times he had been clung to the edge of a cliff to save his life. But then he just let go off his hand and let himself fell off. "And there's also an obvious 0 possibility you're going to be happy about that,"

Kaido took the 31 chance.

The graduation day. Every members of Seigaku tennis team had the mixture of sad and happiness in their heart when all the senpai gathered in the locker room for the last time.

The infamous ever smiling tensai by any chance was standing next to Inui when all the senpai took their last picture in Seigaku tennis uniform. Being as sensitive as always Fuji realized that there was something slightly wrong with his teammate.

"Inui, aren't we all suppose to be happy right now?" asked Fuji in a voice that could be heard by Inui while their Kohai taking their picture.

"I am, Fuji," said in Inui in the same whispering voice.

"Why not sharing it with him then?". The tensai obviously signed it to Kaido, who at that time, somehow, was stealing a glance at Inui. The younger boy, who apparently knew that he was being talked by his senpai, rapidly changed his direction onto his own feet.

"Fuji.." said Inui in a warning tone. He knew the tensai too well that he already understood where this conversation was leading to.

"Aa.. I understand. I'll leave it to you two. But you have to promise me you won't disappoint your little old friend, or once again I'll have to give a hand to you." The spiky haired boy just nodded.

His little talk with Fuji had actually given a firm support to Inui to just make everything up with Kaido. Besides, the thought of Fuji given his hand to help him solve his problem with Kaido was scared the shit off of him.

But he hadn't got the confident either. So, Inui just randomly walked around the locker room. And bumped to everyone who congratulate or say a goodbye word to him. He entirely understood that somehow he would have to face his particular kohai, but chose not to be hassled.

When they finally stood before each other, both of the boys seemed want to have something to say but yet didn't say anything either.

As the older one, Inui felt the responsibility to break off the awkward silence between them. "Let's just go outside," he said. And they both left the room.

Inui thought his kohai must've been waiting for him to say his apology. Besides, he didn't want to leave the other boy with hate and anger for the rest of his life.

"About yesterday…" he said.

"I know," said the younger one.

"…"

"I shouldn't just leave. But yesterday I was completely shock and I just couldn't think clearly,"

"Don't worry. I'm here all the day just in case you still want to knock me off," said Inui relaxing the-seemed-to-very-tense boy.

"Senpai?" asked Kaido clueless with Inui's statement.

"God! I'm really sorry, Kaido. I should've not kiss you," said Inui massaging his own temples, "It ruined our friendship and you really have the right to hate and avoid me for the rest of you life. Seriously,"

"But senpai…." once again Kaido asked. But the next second he seemed get Inui's point, though still didn't know how to explain what he actually wanted to say to the older boy. Impulsively he ducked his head and hid his slightly reddened face under his bangs. "Please just read this, senpai," he said, handing the same green notebook Inui just gave him last night.

Inui took it, but still didn't understand the whole plot.

"Skip it to the last page," said Kaido in a mere whisper.

The older boy followed the instruction. He read,

RELATIONSHIP

Rival: Momoshiro Takeshi

He looked up to his kohai in puzzled expression. He didn't get the point since nothing seem had changed.

"Please keep just read it, senpai"

Inui took a deep breath. The next point he was about to read had always make him experienced a mixture of totally different emotion. Since it had been always blank, Inui had wondering millions of possibilities of what might fill that particular column.

When Kaido was done talking about how amazingly improved Momoshiro was or how great Tezuka was or even how lucky Echizen was to become a regular on his first year, Inui would feel bitter inside and thought that one of those names might fill the blank. But he would feel totally flattered when they spent the whole day talking about something Kaido never talk to anyone but him. And he thought that he might actually have the chance to write his name on that column. Just like every crazy high school fan girls did.

Sometimes he even made the possibility percentage of who might fill that column. Fortunately it stopped to the point where he makes the percentage around the Seigaku regular, just wonder how complicated it was if he made it for everyone related to Kaido.

But now he still read that part though.

Lover:

Inui held his breath.

Inui Sadaharu

"What!" he snapped in disbelieve. "Kaido, you…" he frowned to the other boy, "..I…"

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you,"

"Kaido,"

"Yes?"

"Where's your bandana?". Just wanted to make sure.

"I thought you didn't like it."

And Inui couldn't help himself to not kiss his… well, lover. This time the kiss was more confident. And this time Kaido kissed him back.

"Oh, I should've given you the notebook earlier," said Inui regretting his own fear.

"Or maybe you shouldn't," said Kaido. "I just realized that I actually…had a certain feeling.."

"Love," corrected Inui.

"…love you," hissed Kaido, "because at graduation ceremony you're the one that I'm afraid to lost most."

As always, Kaido was too naïve to understand that his words was magical to his senpai and it made Inui want to kiss him again. But then he warned himself to not scare his new lover for acting like a crazy high school fan girl. He chuckled.

"Sometimes I act like a crazy high school fan girl when it comes to you,"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong? Do I scare you?"

"No. It's just that I was about to ask if I could have one of uniform button, just like your fan girls did," answered Kaido sheepishly.

Inui immediately picked out a button from his pocket. He smiled, "I've saved one. Just in case…" Being all prepared as always. "But you can have it only if you let me kiss you once more."

He had calculated this one. And he knew it would end up good. But the out come was even better than what he expected, since this time Kaido was the one who kissing him.


End file.
